Izaya's plans
by xxxSpicyFlamexxx
Summary: Izaya was bored so he wanted to have a sleep over and play truth or dare... But is that all he wants or is there more. And what happenes when what he wants has to do with Shizou? Completed. Also Some of the characters are a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya sat in his chair staring at the city through his fairly large window. He was waiting

For his arrival, While he was in his thoughts the door was slammed open and there standing

in the doorway is none other than Shizou-chan. Izaya smirked and turned around facing

Shizou-chan.

"IZAYA!" Yelled Shizou-chan.

Izaya Pulled on his best "What?" look. He really was going to enjoy this. Shizou looked

at him with rage and anger in his eyes (Not that there isn't rage in his eyes already :P)

Shizou walked up to him and slammed his fists on his desk.

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" Shizou half yelled.

"Nope I don't" Izaya smiled sweetly.

Shizou looked at him not moving from his position. He was so tired with Izaya's games.

"You!" Shizou yelled at Izaya.

Izaya sighed. He wanted this to work so he gave in to shizou-chan.

"Fine, I called you cause I wanted to have a sleep over!" Izaya said"

Shizou looked at him with confusion. What was his real plans?

"I also called Kida and celty... Oh and Anri too." Izaya said.

But right after he said that the door was opened and in came Kida,Celty,and Anri.

"Ahhh, and here they are" Izaya said with a smile.

Shizou looked up from the desk.

"Izaya why have you called us here?" Celty asked.

Izaya smiled again and got up from his chair and walked over to them but keeping enough

distance.

"like I said to Shizou-chan, I called all of you over to have a sleep over here" Izaya said.

And like Shizou they all had confusion written on their faces.

"A...sleep over?" Kida asked.

Izaya only nodded.

"So...you woke me up just for this?" Kida asked.

Izaya nodded again. He was getting tired with all of these questions.

Celty sighed and went to sit on one of the couches the others following closely behind.

"You can all sleep on the couches" Izaya said.

They nodded.

"Well...if this is going to be a sleep over then... We should play truth or dare." Anri said.

Everyone nodded. Izaya was happy they let their suspicions go.

"Truth or dare Shizou?" Kida asked.

"Dare" He said.

Kida put a finger to his chin and tapped it.

"I dare you too open the window and yell"I am a retard!" Kida said

Shizou sighed and walked over to the window, he opened it and yelled.

"I AM A RETARD!" Shizou yelled.

You could hear some laughter and people taking videos.

Izaya laughed. So did everyone else.

Shizou sat down with slight blush.

"Flee Truth or-" Shizou was cut off by Izaya.

"Dare!" Izaya said.

Shizou smirked.

"I dare you to take off you shirt" Shizou said

Izaya took off his shirt.

"Celty truth or dare?" Izaya asked.

"Truth" She said.

"If you had to save Anri or Kida, who would you save?" Izaya asked.

"Hmmm... A-anri..." She said

Izaya nodded.

"Kida truth or dare?" Celty asked

"Dare" He said.

"I dare you to push something out of the window" She said

Kida got up and pushed a chair out the window.

"Hey!" Izaya yelled." That was my favorite chair!"

"Opps" Kida said then he sat back down.

"We should finish this tomorrow" Celty said.

Everyone nodded and went to their respective spots and slept, dreaming about what might

happen next.

**I hope you guys like chapter 1 I don't own durarara... See you next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya stared at the ceiling. He was to excited to go to sleep. Sighing he rolled over on his

side and stared at his alarm clock. Two more hours. Getting out of the bed he made his

way over to where Shizou-chan was sleeping.

'He looks so cute' Izaya thought. He touched his face, it was surprisingly soft.

While he was touching his face a hand grabbed his arm. He was startled and looked down

to see Shizou glaring at him.

"Izaya... what are you doing?" He questioned angrily

"Uh... Shizou-chan I was just looking for my...contacts...?" Izaya said

"On my face?" Shizou asked.

'Shit...' Izaya thought.

While he was deep in his thoughts, Izaya was flipped onto his back.

He looked up to see Shizou Straddling him.

"S-Shizou-chan...?" Izaya said nervously.

"Izaya why were you touching my face?" He asked.

"I was..." He said.

Shizou leaned down and kissed him.

Izaya put his hands around his neck. Pulling him down. He wanted to get as much contact

as possible. Izaya flipped shizou onto his back and kissed his neck.

BOOM!

Izaya opened his eyes to see Everyone staring at him with weird looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Izaya asked.

Shizou was laughing his ass off.

"W-what is so funny?" Izaya questioned once again.

"You were kissing the mid-air and making moaning sounds.." Kida said.

He looked over to Anri and she had a red face.

Izaya's face lit up and he looked away to regain his composure.

"Ahem.." Izaya said.

"Well then... should we continue our game?" Izaya asked.

They all nodded and went to the living room to sit down.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Kida asked.

Anri shyly raised her hand. Kida looked over to her and nodded.

"Celty... truth or dare?" Anri asked.

Celty typed on her phone and showed it to Anri.

'Truth' She typed.

"Ok... hmmm, Do you hate Izaya?" She asked.

'Um... No and Yes..' She typed.

"Ok." Anri said.

"I'll go next" Kida said/yelled.

"Izaya truth or dare?" Kida asked.

"Dare." Izaya said.

"I dare you to make out with... Shizou!" Kida smirked.

"Wait What?!" Shizou asked angrily.

Izaya nodded his head and walked over to Shizou.

"Shizou-chan~" Izaya said.

He dropped down onto his knees and pressed his lips to Shizou's lips.

Shizou put his hands on Izaya's back. Izaya put his arms around Shizou's neck.

Izaya slid his tongue into Shizou's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. Of course

Shizou won.

They let go for breath. The whole room was quite. Shizou and Izaya were blushing.

"Well then..." Kida said.

"Shizou-chan truth or dare?" Izaya asked.

"Dare..." Shizou said.

"I dare you to punch Kida..." Izaya said.

"Um... Ok..." Shizou said. He made his way over to Kida and punched him in the face.

"What the hell!" Kida yelled.

" It was a dare..." Shizou said.

Izaya was laughing. Kida was fuming. Shizou was well... He was being shizou...

"Celty Can you go get something to clean up the blood from Kida's nose..?" Anri asked.

Celty nodded and went to the bathroom whilst dragging Kida.

"I think we should stop for now." Anri said.

Izaya sighed then he nodded. Shizou was looking at Izaya...

'What is he planning' Shizou thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya sat in his chair watching Anri help clean up Kida's bloody nose.

Shizo had his back on the wall. He lit a cigarette.

"Ok... well let's continue the game." Said Izaya.

Everyone nodded and sat down in the living room.

Kida had a tissue up his nose.

"Truth or Dare Kida~?" Said Izaya.

Kida lightly glared at Izaya.

"Truth." Said Kida.

Izaya frowned a little.

'Dammit, why couldn't he pick dare?' Thought Izaya.

Izaya's frown turned into a smirk.

"Is it true you are gay?" Asked Izaya.

"..." Said Kida.

"Well?"Asked Izaya.

"That's a little personal, Izaya." Said Kida.

Izaya shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to answer it... and truthfully." Said Izaya.

Kida sighed.

"Maybe..." Said Kida.

"Good enough.." Said Izaya.

"Anri... Truth or Dare?" Asked Kida.

"Dare." Said Anri.

Kida smiled.

"I dare you to write on Shizo's face." Said Kida.

Anri slightly nodded. She got a marker. She walked over to Shizo.

"S-sorry Shizo." Said Anri.

She drew on his face. There was a mustache under his nose, A uni-brow was connecting his eye-

brows together. There was a ' I want a hug' On his cheek.

Kida was trying to hold back his laugh.

"Awwww, Shizo-chan you want a hug?" Asked Izaya.

Izaya went up to Shizo and hugged him.

"Flee.. get off of me." Growled Shizo.

"Shizou-chan~" Said Izaya.

"Get him off of me!" Yelled Shizo.

It took everyone to pry Izaya off of Shizo.

"You guys didn't have to do that~." Whined Izaya.

"Yes they did.." Said Shizo.

'Let's get back to the game.' Celty said/typed.

"Hey.. I am getting bored of this game." Said Kida.

"Why~?" Asked Izaya.

"It's getting boring." Said Kida.

Kida got up and headed towards the door.

"Bye guys." Said Kida.

Secretly Izaya was happy.

'Finally, one down two to go.' Thought Izaya.

"Anyone else leaving?" Asked Izaya.

"I am." Said Anri.

She got up and walked to the door. She waved her hand and opened the door. It shut behind her.

"Celty?" Asked Izaya.

'Yea, I have things to do.' Celty said/typed.

She too got up and walked to the door. Opened it and closed it.

It was silent. Neither of the men talked.

"Well... I am going." Said Shizo.

He was about to stand up.

"Wait." Said Izaya.

"What, Flee?" Asked Shizo.

"Can you stay.. I will get lonely." Said Izaya.

He had puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine." Said Shizo.

"Yay!" Said Izaya.

"I am going to take a nap." Said Izaya.

Izaya went to his room.

"What the hell is going on." Whispered Shizou.

**Whooo. I hope you guys enjoyed the third chappy :D. The forth is the last :O. SO you guys,**

**Look forward to it! Because it will be Hard-core Yaoi :DDDD. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4-End

Izaya woke up and got out of his bed. He went into the living room to find Shizo sleeping on the

couch.

Izaya went the couch and poke Shizo's face.

"Shizo-chan~ Wake up." Said Izaya.

Shizo slowly opened his eyes. He looked so adorable when he first wakes up.

"Mmmm..." Hummed Shizo.

When he finally got the sleep out of his system he looked at Izaya.

"Flee what are you doing?" Asked Shizo.

Izaya smirked. He leaned down to Shizo's ear.

"You wanna play a game, Shizo-chan?" Asked Izaya.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Shizo asked.

"Oh nothing~ I just wanted to play a game." Said Izaya.

"What kind of game?" Asked Shizo.

Izaya kissed Shizo's lips.

Then he looked into Shizo's eyes.

Shizo kissed Izaya.

Shizo's tounge slipped into Izaya's mouth. They again fought for dominance. And of course

Shizo won.

Shizo pushed Izaya onto his back. He straddled his waist. He ripped open his shirt and licked his

nipples. Izaya moaned. Then Shizo stopped.

"Izaya..." Said Shizo.

"What?" Asked Izaya.

"You were trying to get into my pants all along, weren't you." Said Shizo.

Izaya smirked.

"Wow Shizo-chan... never knew you were so smart." Said Izaya.

"IZAYA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled Shizo.

Izaya jumped off the couch and headed towards the window and he opened it.

"Hahaha" He laughed.

He jumped out of the window landing on a railing.

Shizo came out of the wall. He chased Izaya down the streets.

"Catch me if you can!" Yelled Izaya.

"IZAYA!" Yelled Shizo.

And so till this day, you will all pass down this story to your children ad their children will pass

down to their children. And so on.

**Hope you guys enjoyed my story. Please Fave and Follow. Oh and Review. Also check out**

**my other unfinished storied. :DDD See ya next time. **


End file.
